Harry Potter and the Lost Sands of Time
by Never had Writers Block
Summary: Harry visits a bar after a hard day as Minister of Magic. He meets a 17 year old, who touches on a subject that Harry has hidden from life for 30 years, he tries to find documents that have been hidden for 30 years. Part of the Lost Sands Series
1. My Parents

Chapter 1

My Parents

Harry walked into the bar. It was a quite large and immediately he went over to the middle to buy a beer.

He sat down at the stool next to the bartender. On his right was a 17 year old boy, he must have just been out of Hogwarts. Harry was 57 and was being taught at that memorable school. However they didn't go into much detail of what happened in his youth.

"Can I have a beer," Harry requested.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" he replied while getting him his drink.

"Oh I'm fine, I just got back from the ministry, and there was a raid on a muggle village, being the Minister has proved hard." Suddenly he heard someone say Oh my God from his right and he turned round, it was the 17 year old boy, he was looking at Harry's forehead, he must have only just realised who was sitting next to him.

"You're Harry Potter. I am a big fan of you. I really have wanted to learn about you when you were a child though, they sort of skimmed over it. Although I do know a bit, but what really happened in first year?"

"Aaah, my first year at Hogwarts," he said, trying to remember, "The Philosophers Stone really took over that year. As I started I met my best friend Ron, me and Ron had all our adventures together, and we really did get along well. I also was friends with Hermione, although we had a major fight in the first few months, but then we saved her, and so we also became the best of friends, she married Ron later."

"So what happened with the stone?"

"We disliked Snape, we thought he wanted to take over Hogwarts. You couldn't blame us," he stopped and thought, "we were young and we were preparing to fight Voldemort, no-one could be our friend. So we decided to take him on, as Dumbledore was away," Harry chuckled and then carried on, "he was always away when you wanted him, so we took on "Snape". Until we found out it wasn't Snape. In fact it was Voldemort and Professor Quibbel, my defence against the Dark Arts teacher." He stopped and took another drink of beer from the glass on the counter, he thought over what he was going to say, there was a lot he could say but he didn't want to say something he would regret, "we then had to battle with some plants, find a key and then play a game of chess, with immense pieces. Ron got winded and Hermione stayed with him, leaving me to face Voldemort on my own."

"That must have been scary. But how did you beat the most powerful wizard in the world when you were eleven, I mean you had to beat him, or you wouldn't be there."

"Well because of some magic when he touched me his body evaporated into a sand mixture."

"So then what happened in your second year, anything interesting?" Harry was getting annoyed by the jabbering of these questions at him, he was trying to avoid one subject, and almost had gone into it.

"Well Tom Riddle, the younger version of Lord Voldemort, came out of one of his Horcuxes, a diary, and then came as the new Heir of Slytherin, bringing a Basilisk into the school through, my then future wife, Ginny.. I was quite happy that year, my Quidditch was going well and on the hole the only problem through the year was the snake voices I heard. I do however remember one major incident. I was in the newly found Duelling club, the incompetent fool, Professor Lockhart and Snape were taking it and I duelled Malfoy, my school rival. He then conjured up a snake, and… I talked to it." I went silent, he looked quite shocked and I knew he didn't know I was a Parseltongue, "Yes I was a Parseltongue, one of the many things that I never knew I was until I had gone to Hogwarts, for as I was being looked after by my notorious aunt and uncle. So I entered the Chamber of Secrets, my life changed as I saved Ginny, I had already destroyed one of the things I had to do to defeat Voldemort, which in fact I didn't know at the time, until Dumbeldore explained to me my destiny."

"Wow, you did a lot, especially without parents." Harry's lip quivered, he had never tried to remember about his parents death, he knew he was one of the most powerful wizards ever, but he still didn't have the power to bring his parents back, or to see his life with parents.

"I have to go," Harry got up and left, leaving his half drunken beer, he started to run down the street, his cloak lagging behind hi. It was only across the street from the pub to his house, since he was minister of Magic he had a house in Diagon Alley to be able to get to work quickly. It was a large house and it was down at the end of an alley to get into it so it wasn't where it was noisy. He ran down the alley, the marble path led to a large gate, with a crest at the top. It was a HP in a thunder type way and a lightening bolt through the middle of it. It was his own symbol that he used.

He ran down the cobbled path. He quickly used the charm to open the door and ran into his study and bolted the door. He ran over to the desk. On top of it were some old papers mucked around the table, with a book opened half way through on it upside down. He quickly went through them, he was looking for one particular paper. One that was over 30 years old. He had gotten it from a traveller in Dubai, it was a paper that had a code, that would possibly lead him to having one wish, a wish that could be anything at all. There it was.


	2. Sands of Time

**Chapter 2**

**The Sands of Time**

He picked the book up. It was beautifully decorated, the gold lacy around the edge, it was beckoning him, calling him. He took the front cover in his hand and turned. A gold light shone bright. He dropped the book onto the floor, however it didn't close, the warm cold light still shone, the light glowed. But the warmness was wearisome, the hope was faded, it was to unreal, and it was daunting. He fell to the floor while backing away, and saw, coming from the light, a woman, a genie. She was wispy however she was not like anyone he had seen on the muggle television.

The genie was in a lacy and black cloak, she had a traditional hat, for wizards, and had a black skirt on. She was moving towards him, carried by the wind. The light dimmed and she spoke. She spoke in a voice that was soft and gentle, yet powerful and endearing.

"I have seen your soul, Harry Potter," she stopped moving and Harry decided to use the pause to get up and sort out his clothes, "You wish to see people you can't remember, you wish to relive, and you wish to blossom once more. But you also wish to blossom in a field of daffodils. You wish to be protected; you wish to never have to live in a field of thorns again, that your life has been wrecked once, you wish to relive.

"I warn you though. The fact is that once a wish is performed, no-one, or nothing , can be done to change it. You will be trapped in the wish. It will bound you, once done you cannot go back. Think on it before you wish."

"I wish not that I live in this world. My horrors of the past still conform of my life, the rules that I may never get true happiness. True happiness can only be achieved through sheer rebirth, through the existence of my parents, and never be the loss of Serious. Please I need this."

"Wishes always come true, however they may not come true in the way you want. Be careful, anything may happen, you may wish for better, but worse may come."

"I wish…" he thought for a moment, then after pondering he said, carefully, "I wish my parents never died, that they would live, that I grow with parents?"

"Your wish is made, and now I go, for three strikes then it will be, three rings and you will relive your life, with your parents in it, you will relive the worst day of your life, and then the rest of your life, with your parents by your side."

She left.

Harry was now on the long sofa in the front room. He was pondering of what had happened, was it good, unfortunately until three strikes he would not know. What is the three strikes. Is it that he must make three mistakes?

He picked up the book, he was half way through it, on page 312. It was a good book, on the origins of time, and the Lost Sands of it. The author however had made it, not knowing what the Sands of Time do, or what they are. It was 9:30, and he was tired. He read on:

"The Sands of Time, I must disclose, are some of the most unpredictable requirements in the world. The origins are unsure, but I may be able to tell you that they came from Babylon. The time they were made is the time that Human, and Magical, development came. So I conclude from this that they were created by both Humans and Magicians. Of what they are I only know that they are hidden. Hidden in one of the least expected places anyone would imagine. They are hidden in an object, an object that is and must be the owner and father of time itself. They are the last and final Suffering, and only those who control it are truly able to control their destiny."

Harry thought over this one paragraph, thinking. He thought over the line "Hidden in one of the least expected places anyone would imagine", where that could be. However his thoughts drifted into dreams. He dreamt of it. It drilled into his mind.

He was on a windswept desert, the sand blowing into his face. He looked around. There was something in the ground, gold glinted into his eyes. The painted, rolling hills were starting to fade for some reason, and then he saw it. A swarm of wasps was coming. It was quicker than quick, speeding there way, drilling into the air. They swarmed around him and then, as he screamed.

He woke. He was still in the same place, the book flat against his chest, the light very dim, he looked at the clock, the second hand was only a few seconds of three, and then it clicked. As the clock dimmed once he prepared for anything, it dimmed twice, and then…

The genie appeared again. It swarmed a cloud around him. He could barely see her. And then he fell, through the fabric, the fabric of time.

* * *

**_What do you think of it_**

**_ReadReview_**

**_NeverHadWriter'sBlock_**


	3. Halloween

**chapter 3 **

**Halloween**

By Never Had Writers Block

**

* * *

**

harry sat on a rug. he was 1 years old, already he had flied on a broom however, and he was in front of his dad, in the brown armchair. his dad's had his wand in his hand, blowing puffs of every colour, harry on the rg was laughing, like a baby does, happy at his father's antics.

he looked up. his mother looked worried. Lilly then tried to beckon with her husband. James potter was always trying to be arrogant, she thought, all the time now, and he seemed to have forgotten that voldemort was coming. they were at the moment scared that there friends may betray them, maybe any friend. peter had been nervous recently when they had seen him. Severus was as always.

there was a creek. lilly stirred, and placed down the tray, she decided to pick up harry and made her way up the stairs, worried at where the creek came from, she was half way up the staris, and she got a splinter in her finger. she screamed in pain and dropped harry. harry landed safely on the step and went downstairs to see ghis dad again. but his dad had come into the hallway, he was in front of a hooded figure.

harry crawled up to thee hooded figure. the man looked down, drew his wand and a green light came. harry brought his hand up, trying to touch the green light and something strange happened.

as harry reached for the light, the 1 year old boy grabbed the most powerful curse, by the most powerful held it, the light stayed there. voldemort just watched, scared by the power illuminating from the child. harry then thrust his arm back and threw the light. the spell cast back.

"dumbeldore what happened?" Lilly asked, she was sitting in his office, at hogwarts, "I mean I know he grabbed the light and spell and cast it back, but how can a one year old do that without a wand?"

"well i am not too sure," Dumbeldore said, stroking his beard, silver threads coming out at points, "i believe it is a trick called "tenura lux lucis", which is often performed at a young age when exposed to magic and then they go into a difficult situation. tell me what was harry doing before Voldemort came in?"

"he was on the rug in front of me," James said, interrupting Lilly, who was about to answer, "i was blowing smoke puffs with him, using my wand."

"well then, that explains it." he said.

"We should go now, James" Lilly said to her husband, "Goodbye Dumbeldore"

"My pleasure, Lilly, now you rest, and be careful" he beckoned them to the door.

As they walked over to the door, Lilly looked up at all the heads. They had done soo much and now they had party hats on and were drinking. They walked out to the Gragoul, which was now already starting to revolve to let way.

She looked down the corridor and saw a red-headed boy running down towards her. It was Bill Weasley, his red hair and freckled meant he stood out from everyone else,

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Potter. How are you?" he asked in the joyfull tone that Lilly always noticed of him.

"Hi Bill, we are fine but we have to go, tell your mother we said hi." and with that he went off.

* * *

**So I hope that wasn't too short**

**Oh and I apologise for the missing of capital letters, **

**you will have to excuse me as there was a problem uploading, as I did it rom note not word.**

**ReadReview**


	4. The Weasleys

**Chapter 4**

**The Weasleys**

By Never Had Writer's Block

* * *

Molly

Hello Molly, it has been a long time since we saw you last. Harry is 5, like your Ron, and he is already trying to perform magic when he can. I know it has been 4 years since, that night, but I still can't get it out of my head. I even feel sorry for Pettigrew, I know, he betrayed us, but you never want to see someone go to Azkaban. Why he gave himself up I never knew? It is dangerous for him in there, all those Death Eaters. James is being his normal self, and since we got this larger house Sirius moved in, you must see it, soon I am going to go mad with those two here. Snape has been forgiven by Dumbeldore, it has been 5 years and he has bee trying to be forgiven by Dumbeldore since. He is now a teacher at Hogwarts.

How is Ron? I here he is quite tall, I am sure Harry will be very friendly with Ron. Would you mind if I drop Harry off on Saturday, he can stay round for the weekend? Me sand James will need to be at the Ministry for the weekend because of a few raids happening.

I wish you all the best

Lilly P.

"Mum where are we going?" Harry asked at the breakfast table that Saturday. Molly Weasley had replied the next day saying he could, she was very happy with Lilly for she had not seen Harry since they were at the baby shower.

"Harry, we are going to go to one of my old friends, she has a son at your age and two a year older, I also think she has a daughter who is a year younger than you, and his name is Ron."

"Ok mum." He said, carrying on with his toast.

Harry was quite average height at the moment and had his dad's scruffy hair. Lilly always noticed that he never looked like anything but his dad, however his nature was much different. He wasn't rude, but he did joke around a lot thought. The only thing that was similar to her in his appearance was his eyes.

Harry went into the hallway, he had already packed his bags, and they were making way by floo powder. He then took the bag into the front room. There was a fireplace at the end of it and he place the bag next to it.

"Got everything Harry?" Lilly asked

"Yes, mum," Harry replied, sighing at the end because of his mums constant badgering of him.

"I am just making sure," she answered to her son's annoyance. She then said where he had to go and with a puff of smoke and the word Burrow he was gone.

"Harry!" Said a happy and peppy voice that came from a woman in run down, out of date, robes, it was Molly Weasley, "How are you Harry?" she questioned him grabbing the 4 foot boy in a tight grip, however she carried on too quickly disallowinghim to reply to it, "I gather you have already travelled by floo powder before then." She then led him into the dining room and he saw a five year old boy, with red hair, and a shabby jumper with a large R printed onto it. Harry immediately recognise him as Ron.

"Hello, Ron,"

"Hi, Harry,"

"Arr you two have fun," said a very excited Ms. Weasley, "Ron show Harry your bedroom."

"Come on Harry, it's up here," and the red haired boy charged off in an eager state, Harry right behind him.

Harry entered a fairly small room with red wallpaper, there was a picture of Ron's favourite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, there was a picture of them on brooms, there orange cloaks, some you could see the cannon, flying in the wind. There was the text, Chudley Cannons, at the top in Orange and at the bottom was the motto, "Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best"

"We went to Chudleigh when we went to Dover. They have a massive stadium, Ginny is annoyed, I got to see my team but she still hasn't got to go to Holyhead to see the stadium." he laughed at his sister's petty annoyance, and at that point the red-headed girl came in. She was much smaller than Ron and had a load of freckles on her face.

"Shutup Ron," the four year old snarled at her brother," she attacked, moving her attention over to the dark haired boy, with alightning bolt scar, "Whoes the friend with the stupid scar."

"That is Harry Potter," Ron tried to hold back a laugh as he saw his sisters eyes widen, then the little girl ran off, up to her bedroom.

"Oh well, don't listen to her Harry, we all though she has a crush on you." he said chuckling, as a small boy does when he has just revealed that someone had a crush on someone else, "Do you want to play with the Play Station"

Over the next two days Harry was smothered with motherly love from Mrs. Weasley, a lot of chocolate and playing from Ron, and the two Weasley twins kept on showing Harry their pranks.

Sonn it was time to leave and go home.

* * *

**Well that was just to show how Harry knows Ron**

**As in the book they didn't now each other till the train andso parents know the Weasleys**

**Review please**


	5. Who Are You?

**Chapter 4**

**Who Are You**

By Never Had Writers Block

**

* * *

**

Harry was now 9. He was smart and was popular at muggle school, best friends with a boy called David Mitchell.

It was after school and Harry was walking home with David. He was pretty happy with life at the moment. They turned a corner and David went off down the driveway to his nice, large, detached home. Harry only needed to walk through a park and he would be home.

He carried on down the street. Then the mountain high gate was before him, it was made of Bronze, however there were parts in there which were scary.

Harry was half way through, and then he saw it. There was a hobo by the trees, looking at him. However before Harry knew it he was walking over. Harry was off.

"Hi dear," Said Lilly Potter, in front of the oven, placing down her gloves, "How was school?"

"it was fine," Harry said, a debate going on in his head on whether to tell about the hobo, "but... Oh it doesn't matter," he said quickly, brushing it out of his mind.

"What is it dear?" she queried, still with that mother touch that mother's put on everything, like everything that happens needs sympathy,

"It was... nothing," he said carefuly on how he picked his words.

"Tell me, Harry." She ordered him, dropping the motherly love from her voice.

"There was this man, a hobo. And for some reason he stood up and tried to talk to me, but... I ran off," he said, dissapointed with himself

"No, you never talk to strangers. So you were right to." And with that she left the room.

The week went on, but then it was time to walk home alone again. He didn't want to but he had no choice.

He walked up to the tall gate. The HP at the top mocked him. The lightening bolt scarred him. Would the man be there. For some reason it suddenly got cold, the heavens opened and rain poured down. He opened the gate.

He was on the same path he was, still it was raining, the rain blocking his vision, yet he could still see the hobo, and the hobo still stood up and walked to him.

"What do you want with me?" he screamed through the slashing rain, pouring down upon him.

"I must tell you," he said, he had a heavy and low voice, that was quite husky, "you do not meant to live here. You are meant to be somewhere else. This is not your first life, I must warn you, you wished for this, be careful how you plan out your wish. Tonight you will be visited, visited by the foreteller. You are not meant to have something you hold dear, and you will see it."

Harry was nervous as he sat in the bathtub. The water was normally calming to him, and often soothed him. But today, it was nering him. What did he mean by "are not meant to have something you hold dear"

It took him hours to get himself to sleep that night. It was hard enough on a normal night,but if what this man had said was true tonight he was going to learn about something.

He finally got into a dreamless sleep. But then he woke up.

* * *

**This was only a short chapter, I am sorry bout that**

**Next will be longer**

**Reveiw**

**Never-Had-Writers-Block**


	6. The Genie

****

Chapter 6

**The Genie**

By Never Had Writers Block

**

* * *

**

Harry stirred from his dreamless sleep. He looked up to the ceiling, the white making him more drowsy, however he turned to his right and picked the glasses from his bedside table, placing them, carefully, as to not poke his eye out, on his head.

He looked round the bedroom, the tree casting itself onto the bedroom floor with its shadow. He looked to the door, hearing a creak, thinking that any moment someone would walk through the door.

He heard a banging, a tapping on the window. He stared, suddenly fixated on it, however all he saw was the tree banging on it. He turned away from it, tucking the covers closer to his neck, hiding, hiding from what was unsure, uncertain, yet unnerving.

He heard a slight creak again, however now he was trying to clear these disturbances that made his spine shiver out of his mind.

Then he decided to get out of bed. He turned and put his slippers on, grabbing his dressing gown.

He creeped out of the bedroom, careful of making a noise, especially on those top few steps on the stairs, which make a creek, all the time you step on it.

He was next to the front door, searching for the door in the total eclipse blackness. He then switched it on, and made his way through the house. Then he saw light, in the garden.

He looked out. He could make out a figure slightly. It stated to move, closer, however still, he was uncertain. Then, and only then, did the figure move swiftly, radiating a light, an aura, coming from it. It then was in front of Harry.

He was being sucked into the earth, life was slipping by. He finally saw the figure, it was stood out fro the black background, the never ending black background.

"Harry Potter, I will show you your, other life. What happened," said the figure, Harry noticed it was a she, "You left you old life for your parents, they died and I will show you how."

He landed on his feet. The genie next to him. He remembered it. It sparked a memory in him, it was his old neighbourhood, Godric Hollows. It was the fountain. His old home was only around the corner from here. Harry saw a cloaked man, no part of him was visible, he was walking quickly, determined, Harry knew who it was. He was now nervous, it was the hooded figure from Halloween, Voldemort, who tried to kill him. He was walking to kill Harry. Harry knew it, for there were children in there costumes. Witches and Wizards, Goblins and Ghouls, Devils and Dragons. One brave child, in a ghost costume went up to the worlds deadliest man, proudly saying "Trick or Treat Mister", he was gone before he reached his mother.

Harry followed the genie till they got outside the house and they went ahead of the dark lord and entered the house, not needing to open the door. He saw his mother go into the upstairs bedroom, but this, this wasn't right, he was meant to be here, from what he was told he stayed there, and grabbed the deadly spell.

"Why am I not here?" Harry asked, however the genie did not awnser.

Voldemort came through the door, James came out, "You won't win Voldemort," he said, bravely in the face of his own death. "How can you stop me? You don't even have a wand?" Voldemort retorted before killing James Potter, Harry screamed, terrified of what was happening.

Harry was glided upstairs on a whiff of smoke, into the bedroom. He saw his mother place himself in the cot, then turned around to face the Reaper.

"No not Harry, take me instead!" she cried, on her knees now, weeping

"Stand up stupid girl, and stand aside," He ordered, however a defiant Lilly kept on crying out "Not Harry" She was gone in a blaze of green.

The baby Harry was sitting, on his own, to face the deadly creature. He looked up, grinning, not knowing who he was grinning at, but reality came, the grin was gone. The wizard was ready for attack, and then, it went wrong.

Harry woke up. He was sweaty and tired, yet he thought he had just been sleeping, or had he been awake. It was confusing. Was it real. But what happened. His parents were alive. How did they die in the dream. He decided, that for now, he should put it behind.

* * *

**I am going to try to finish the first book, which is first year, by next Sunday**

**Review Please**

**Never Had Writers Block**


End file.
